Crawling
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Los fuegos artificiales explotan y Kakashi solo sigue bebiendo.


Hola! Un pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió escuchando "Do I wanna know?" de Arctic Monkeys ^^

 **Advertencias:** leve contenido yaoi [chico x chico]

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia .3.

Disfruten~

* * *

Kakashi acerca la sexta cerveza a su boca, sabe amargo, pero no le importa. Sus sentidos van embotándose de poco a poco, espera emborracharse dentro de un rato. Los sonidos fuera de su departamento –buenos deseos, fuegos artificiales y risas- no lo perturban y abre la séptima cerveza. Está a punto de darle un trago a esta; sin embargo se queda observando la botella de vidrio por un rato, la agita un poco y el líquido de color amarillento salpica un poco mojando sus pantalones y el sillón donde se encuentra sentado. Echa su cabeza hacia atrás y la deja caer con rudeza en el borde del sillón. Alza la cerveza al aire―. Feliz año nuevo―el silencio sobrecogedor en su departamento es lo único que recibe como respuesta.

La botella otra vez se topa con su boca y le da un trago profundo, las entrañas se le consumen en ardor; pero no está seguro si son los sentimientos que quieren salir o el alcohol destrozándole los intestinos, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?, le da una ojeada al reloj que se encuentra colgado en la pared y suelta un risa amarga. Los años le pesan, los recuerdos son como pequeñas pesas que se van acumulando, ¿Cuántos secretos podía llegar a mantener? Cierra los ojos por un momento y recuerda a sus exalumnos, casados y felices a su manera. Eso era bueno, ninguno había terminado como él; desecho, deseando una muerte que nunca le llegaba y con tanto peso en los hombros.

Los 46 años que tiene le parecen irónicos, ¿Cómo ha vivido tanto? En vez de contestarse le da otro trago a la botella que casi está vacía, su mirada carece de brillo propio, ahora lo único que lo hace parecer un ser viviente es la cerveza que le pone las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y los ojos nublados en recuerdos. Se termina la cerveza y toma otra nueva, los gritos alegres continúan afuera, aprieta los dientes cuando siente la primera memoria dolorosa aflorar―. Rin…―la voz le sale rasposa y bebe de nuevo para intentar deshacer la opresión en su garganta. Aprieta con fuerza la botella al recordar a Minato. El reloj marca la una de la madrugada y él continúa deshaciéndose en bebidas, botellas que se van acumulando a sus pies descalzos.

Abre la boca y de salir un suspiro amargo, preparándose para lo que sabe que viene. Está lo suficiente borracho para sentirse pesado, pero no para detenerse todavía. Quiere caer en un coma etílico, pero no pasara por lo que sigue bebiendo. Está tan jodido y roto, ¿cómo un hombre mayor puede sentirse así? ―. Felicidades, bastardo―murmura al aire mientras le da otro trago a una cerveza―. Ni siquiera estoy inconsciente y ya estoy pensando en ti―Obito, siempre era Obito, el último recuerdo que lo atormentaba y el que más pesaba. Ha estado soñando constantemente con él esa semana y ya no sabe si es bueno o malo. Otro trago más y se encuentra perdido, ya ni recuerda dónde compró las cervezas o el cómo consiguió tantas. Puede que dentro de un rato empiece a vomitar, pero el pensamiento solo se gana una risa sardónica.

La garganta le quema cuando abre otra cerveza y se la toma de un solo trago, el líquido se escapa en algunos chorros por su boca. Cierra los ojos y la botella resbala de su mano quebrándose en cientos de pedazos al estrellarse contra el suelo, el alma le duele y el corazón le punza repitiéndole en susurros acerca de su amor unilateral. Cuando era más joven e ingenuo y apenas estaba entendiendo el sentimiento se desvelaba pensando si sus sentimientos podrían ir en doble vía, pero después miraba a Obito observando a Rin y sabía que estaba perdido. Kakashi era un buen mentiroso que podía ocultar todo, hundirse en la marea de mentiras era casi un juego; uno que dolía bastante.

La inconsciencia por fin se le va a ser otorgada por esa noche, su cabeza da vueltas y siente como si su alma se arrastrará un poco más buscando a Obito entre tinieblas. ¿Acaso quería saber? ¿Qué era más doloroso? La despedida que no se dijo le quema la garganta―. Adiós, Obito…―unos fuegos artificiales explotan en cielo y Kakashi por fin se queda dormido sobre el sillón de su departamento.

* * *

Muchas gracias por haber leído y feliz navidad! ^^

 **Nanami off~**


End file.
